(1) Field of the Invention; and
This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting particulate material such as dust/debris.
(2) Description of the Related Art.
For certain processes, such as the use of an escalator-type conveyor in a public arena, the collection and disposal of accumulated dust, oil, debris etc., is a mandatory safety requirement, to minimise potential fire hazards. Accumulated debris naturally falls off the underside of the conveyor and needs to be collected and contained. This objective is usually achieved by fitting static, open-topped, dust collection trays, to the underside of the conveyors. Such trays are well known and there are many types of trays for numerous types of applications. This type of arrangement satisfactorily achieves the aim of collecting the dust and debris. However, in order to minimise fire hazards, and to ensure that fire safety regulations are not breached, it is required that, the trays receive regular, manual inspection and manual cleaning. This is expensive, in terms of time and labour, and sometimes the accepted fire risk levels are still exceeded. The cleaning operators are also exposed to regular contact with, potentially, harmful substances, from the accumulated dust oil debris etc.
The objectives of this invention are to:
1) Reduce the time and costs involved in inspecting and cleaning the collection tray.
2) Reduce the levels of fire risks, due to the accumulation of un-cleared dust/debris.
3) Reduce the exposure levels of the cleaning operators to potentially harmful substances.